


Day 5 - Shiver

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [5]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Coming back to Overwatch was hard for Gabriel, he knew it was going to be, but there were little things that he didn't expect would be so difficult.





	Day 5 - Shiver

Gabriel knew things would be difficult, but there were so many little things that had never crossed his mind that affected him and the people around him.

When he first joined Overwatch things were tough. Even though he, Amélie, Sombra and Akande had taken down Talon, which had been their plan ever since Sombra was able to get his and Amelie’s minds back, people weren’t keen to trust them. It was to be expected, in fact they thought they would have been turned away, and they almost were. If it wasn’t for Jesse, Winston and Jack probably wouldn’t have accepted them.

Jesse. Gabriel’s heart ached every time he thought about him, and what he had been though all these years. The amount of times they had fought, and Gabriel didn’t know who McCree was, while Jesse knew the first time he met Reaper that it was Gabriel behind that mask. It explained why he always held back. Gabriel had always told Jesse that he was too soft, but when he thought back on it, even when he was brainwashed there was a part of him that knew he couldn’t kill Jesse. That could never be erased. He loved Jesse too much.

Things between them weren’t great at first. Jesse was cold, and Gabriel still felt some resentment due to Jesse leaving. While he had most of his memories back, some were still manipulated and Gabriel had no clue that he was the one who told Jesse to leave because he knew the organisation was in danger. He’d promised to find Jesse.

“Well, I finally did,” Gabriel joked, trying to lighten the tension.

It worked, and for a small moment it felt like nothing had changed.

Everything had changed. Gabriel and Jesse couldn’t pretend that it hadn’t. They couldn’t go back to the way things were.

The only thing that hadn’t changed was their love for each other, but they knew better than to rush back into their relationship, especially when Gabriel’s conditions weren’t completely stable to begin with. He would have fits of rage that caused him to forget everything. Some days he was restricted to staying in the med bay with Angela until he returned the a more stable state.

Gabriel thought about Angela, and how much she was helping him.

When Talon altered his memories, they made him think that Angela was the reason his body was destroyed and he wasn’t allowed a clean death. When Sombra finally managed to act into Talon’s memory altering equipment and fixed the majority of his memories he found out that Angela had constantly been trying to save him from the true evil behind his transformation. The woman he had hired, mainly as a way to get back at Jack. Moria was the one who did this to him. 

They never revealed to her that they knew, but had intended to see her thrown in jail, or killed like a large majority of Talon operatives were. Unfortunately, she escaped, but the new Overwatch were trying to track her down, and now that they had Sombra it seemed they were getting closer.

Gabriel wanted to take her out himself, but knew his personal feelings on the matter weren’t going to help him in battle. Whenever he got too angry about what he had become he would lose control, and had been close to hurting people far too often.

It was getting better now. Angela had gotten Reyes to a point where he was able to achieve a more human state ninety-nine percent of the time on a good day, and he no longer suffered from memory loss. He was starting to return back to normal, but he knew he would always have some of his Reaper past because it was what kept him alive.

There were some obvious problems with that, but one problem he had never thought of was realised when he and Jesse had their first more romantic encounter.

They had both agreed to keep things between them friendly at first while everything was working it’s self out. Six months later they finally felt comfortable enough to start trying to rekindle the relationship they used to have, starting with a movie night. The base was almost empty so they could have the recreational room all to themselves.

Gabriel splayed himself out on the sofa, like he would normally do as a way to get Jesse to cuddle with him. Jesse couldn’t protest. He’d missed cuddling with Gabriel while watching movies, but almost as soon as he touched Gabriel he moved away, practically shivering.

“S-Sorry Gabe, but y-ou’re f-fucking freezing,” Jesse apologised. He was taken aback at how cold Gabriel was, especially considering he used to be so warm. When they were in Blackwatch, Gabriel had kept him alive when they had been snowed in to a freezing cold base, and it was all because he had been so warm. Now he was unnaturally cold. Maybe in the summer this wouldn’t have been as big a deal but right now they were in the middle of winter and it was already quite chilly.

Gabriel sighed. He had forgotten for a moment that he still had no body heat due to due the fact that he was basically a walking corpse. Angela had tried her best but she was unable to give him the ability to generate body heat. At the time it didn’t seem like a big deal, and there were other things that were more important to work on, but now he wished they had spent more time figuring out a way to make it work.

“It’s fine. Should have expected that.”

Jesse could see that it wasn’t fine, and he understood. Gabriel wanted this to be like old times; for things to be normal. For a moment he thought that it could happen, and honestly Jesse did too. He wanted that too, but now he had reminded Gabriel that things weren’t like they used to be. He’d reminded Gabriel of who he is, who he was. Jesse knew what that was like, and wanted to quickly help Gabriel out of that mind set, and remember who he is now and that he isn’t Reaper anymore.

“Gabriel, we can work things out. I know it’s tough but, I want this too, y’know,” he smiled reassuringly, already trying to come up with ideas.

Gabriel smiled back at McCree. He knew that things couldn’t be the way that they used to be, but they could fix this. He still loved Jesse, with all of his heart, and Jesse had made it clear that the feelings was mutual.

It took a little brainstorming, but soon Gabriel was walking to his room, only to come back wearing a few more layers of clothing, which would hopefully stop the coldness of his body transferring through. He had also brought an extra blanket, which he put on top of him when he laid down on the couch. Jesse then cuddled on top of Gabriel, now unable to feel that unnatural coldness. It wasn’t perfect, but it would work, and that’s all they needed right now.

“Told we we’d work it out,” McCree smirked to himself, knowing that Gabriel was overly cynical and probably thought this wouldn’t work as well as it did.

“I know carino,” Gabriel smiled to himself. Jesse always had a way of fixing everything. He was glad that hadn’t changed.

Jesse felt his heart start racing at Gabriel’s use of pet name, and a wave of emotion passed over him. Gabriel was alive. Gabriel wasn’t evil. Gabriel was here. Gabriel was here with him.

He couldn’t help but cry, and it was so sudden that he hadn’t even had a change to try and stop it.

“What’s wrong Jesse,” Gabriel questioned, afraid that he had done something wrong.

“I-I though… I though I l-lo-lost you Gabe,” Jesse almost whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was crying right now. Gabriel understood. He felt equally emotional, and if could cry he would. Instead he comforted Jesse until he stopped crying.

“I love you Gabe,” Jesse stated, his voice weak from crying but the sincerity was clear.

“I love you too Jesse, even when I wasn’t thinking for myself I still did. No one could erase how I felt about you,” Gabriel admitted. He couldn’t be certain that it was the truth, but it was a good explanation as to why he always felt strange around the cowboy when he had been under Talon’s mind control and why he could never bring himself to kill Jesse.

Jesse felt so nervous as he leaned in to kiss Gabriel, afraid that the unnatural coldness would be something he couldn’t get over, but when his lips touched Gabriel he found that he could ignore it, and deepened the kiss, until he had to pull away, not because he had become breathless, but because he needed to laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“I-I-I-I, fuck, I had the image of us being stuck together like you were an icicle or something,” Jesse laughed, and while Gabriel wanted to be annoyed, he had to admit the image was amusing.

“Same old Jesse,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Okay, maybe things weren’t perfect, but they were pretty close.


End file.
